


A Lot Like (Evil) Romance

by kurizakusturiza



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dark Humor, F/M, Genderswap, Male-Female Friendship, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Social Networking, Star Wars References, The Godfather Trilogy References, scooby doo truck, they totally killed jabberwocky, но акаши оказался слишком прекрасен, это должна была быть киехана
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: "Бармаглоты" не выполнили свою часть сделки, а Акаши оказался весьма мстительным и попросил о помощи известную социопатку, Ханамию Макото.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Hanamiya Makoto
Kudos: 3





	A Lot Like (Evil) Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Сие пересекается с другим фиком, "Преступление и наказание".  
Пришлось вырезать из текста большой кусок, ибо если бы я это запостил в изначальном варианте, меня бы за экстремизм посадили. Надеюсь, оно не слишком повлияло.  
Относительно открытый финал.

Макото мрачно посмотрела на сидевшего напротив надоедливого сенпая и припечатала:

\- Я не буду поступать в Тодай. 

Они с Имаёши встречались не так часто, и будь на это воля Макото, встречались бы еще реже. К тому же, с тех пор, как сенпай окончил школу, их нечастые беседы в кофейнях напоминали «трогательные свидания» студента и школьницы, что бесило особенно.

Имаёши сокрушенно покачал головой.

\- Но, Мако-чан, твоя мама так расстроится! 

Макото закатила глаза.

\- Наплевать, я не хочу с тобой учиться. Видеть твою рожу каждый день было бы совершенно невыносимо.

Имаёши хотел что-то сказать, но замолк, будто увидел что-то странное. Насколько Макото могла разглядеть его глаза за очками, «странное» стояло прямо у нее за плечом. Она хотела уже обернуться, когда некто со смутно знакомым высоким, бархатным голосом произнес:

\- Добрый день, Имаёши-сан. Могу я переговорить с Ханамией-сан наедине?

Макото в полном недоумении смотрела на вежливо улыбавшегося Акаши Сейджуро.   
Она знала, что капитан команды Ракузан был в Токио: накануне прошел матч «Бармаглотов» против «Вострых мечей», который Макото, разумеется, не смотрела. 

Команда мечты!

Поколение Чудес снова вместе!

Объединились, чтобы отомстить за поруганную честь своих сенпаев!

Да ее только от одних разговорах об этом тошнило, она даже местные новости смотреть не стала. Имаёши, правда, сообщил, что Чудики, разумеется, выиграли, пусть и с перевесом в одно очко.

Итак, почему же кэп дрим-тим все еще так далеко от Киото?

Имаёши это, видимо, тоже интересовало, так что он с намеком посмотрел на Макото, прежде чем расплыться в приветливой улыбке.

\- Конечно, Акаши-кун. Кстати, поздравляю с победой. – Он встал из-за стола, освобождая место, и похлопал Макото по плечу. – До скорой встречи, Мако-чан.

\- Пока-пока, - скопировала улыбку сенпая Макото, пока Акаши присаживался напротив.

Макото называли одним из Некоронованных, хотя она сама и не выходила на площадку. Стратегия тоже играла свою роль: схемы Макото называли «Паутиной», а ее саму «Черной Вдовой». Кличка Макото не нравилась: у некоторых не слишком одаренных личностей возникали ассоциации с Наташей Романовой из «Мстителей». Впрочем, кажется, никому из Некоронованных клички из спортивной прессы были не по душе: тот же Киёши Теппей тоже не любил, когда его называли «Железное сердце». 

А, на хер Киёши Теппея. 

Что от нее понадобилось Акаши? Макото все еще немного злилась, что он разбил все ее схемы в той онлайн-игрушке, но не могла не признать, что он умеет анализировать ситуации - как на площадке, так и вне ее. Крайне неприятное ощущение.

Она мило улыбнулась. Красоткой Макото, конечно, не была, но она умела хорошо играть на публику, так что одноклассники и шапочные знакомые считали ее «милашкой».

\- Что ж, о чем ты хотел поговорить, Акаши-кун?

Акаши, кажется слегка удивился – приятно удивился. Макото смутно припомнила, что девицы поголовно называли его «Акаши-сама», чем его, видимо, немного огорчали. 

Ну да, трудно склеить девчонку, которая либо тебя боится, либо впадает в благоговейный трепет при твоем приближении.

\- Я полагаю, у вас где-то хранится брусок того, что мне нужно. 

Акаши слегка щурился, и выглядел бы довольно мило, если бы не опасные искры в схожих со змеиными глазах. Про искры Макото могла выдумать: возможно, дело было в репутации Акаши. 

Или в том, что он прозрачно намекал на сваренный ей когда-то на пару с Сето шимозе.

Улыбка приклеилась к губам Макото, когда она театрально прижала руку к груди.

\- Тебе нужен кусочек моего сердечка?

Заказ Имаёши уже исчез, и перед Акаши поставили довольно дорогой для этой кофейни чайный набор. Вот же позер.

\- Не притворяйтесь дурочкой, Ханамия-сан, вам это совершенно не идет, - мягко сказал Акаши, поднимая пиалу с чаем.

Сладкая улыбка на губах Макото тут же сменилась на кислое выражение, словно у нее болели зубы. Акаши не уставал неприятно удивлять ее своим всезнайством. К тому же, она наконец подобрала подходящее определение сверлящему взгляду Акаши: снайпер, наблюдающий за потенциальной жертвой в прицел винтовки. Это как-то не успокаивало, хотя Макото и была не из пугливых.

\- Это был эксперимент, я не собиралась его хранить. Да и негде. Так что использовано было все.

Акаши заинтересованно вскинул брови.

\- Удачный эксперимент? 

Макото позволила себе тоже угоститься чаем, который, к слову, оказался довольно неплохим.

И только доцедив пиалу, ответила:

\- Про первый инцидент, я полагаю, ты слышал.

Они с Сето оказались еще теми анархистами-неудачниками. Когда эта дрянь все-таки взорвалась, мимо проезжала патрульная машина. Макото, разумеется, тут же отвела подозрения, пронзительно завизжав и запрыгнув Сето на руки.

Иногда весьма выгодно быть девчонкой.

Акаши кивнул.

\- А второй?

Макото дернула плечом.

\- Это было за городом. Та сосенка, под которую мы положили подарок, взмыла вверх свечкой.

Акаши продолжал все так же вежливо и внимательно на нее смотреть.

\- Метров на сорок примерно.

Он удовлетворенно хлопнул в ладоши.

\- Прекрасно! Мне нужно будет около трех килограмм. Выручило в тысяча девятьсот четвертом – выручит и сейчас. Я подобное, конечно, никогда не варил, поэтому хотел бы, чтобы со мной был человек с опытом. – Он задумался на мгновение. – Ах, да. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне. Сенпай.

В груди Макото разлилось что-то, похожее на удовлетворение.

\- И что же я буду с этого иметь?

Акаши подпер подбородок кулаком, и улыбка его в этот момент была почти мечтательной, как у Волдеморта, добившего Гарри Поттера.

\- Мне казалось, что вам, Ханамия-сан, нравится ломать вещи.

Тьфу. Этот типус начинал раздражать Макото даже больше, чем _Имаёши_.

\- Когда? – обреченно вздохнула она.

\- Чем скорее, тем лучше.

Повезло Макото, что маменька укатила на симпозиум.

\- Завтра в два. Полагаю, мой адрес ты и так знаешь.

Акаши утвердительно прикрыл глаза.

\- Захвати противогаз.

\- Естественно.

***

Они стояли на смотровой площадке Токийской телебашни и ждали. 

Макото периодически скашивала взгляд на Акаши, демонстрировавшего миру самую жуткую в истории версию улыбки Джоконды. Наверное, невозможно раздражаться на человека, с которым варил мелинит. Может быть, Макото именно поэтому считала Сето приятелем, а не раздражающим капитаном клуба, в котором была «духовным наставником»?

Акаши был пугающе прекрасен, когда, сняв противогаз, довольный и растрепанный, сказал ей, что настало время собрать ее банду. Макото, узнав, в чем было дело, обозвала его психопатом, но не смогла ему отказать.

Дождались: в бинокль было видно, что в одной из гостиниц, в номерах, где остановились так и не исполнившие свою часть сделки «Бармаглоты», взрывами выбило стекла. 

Такие методы Макото нравились, в отличие от наивного «я покажу тебе силу моего баскетбола» сучонка Куроко. Но Куроко, в отличие от Макото и Акаши, был нормальным человеком... ой, да ладно, как будто в этом было что-то хорошее. Нормальный! Пфе.

Акаши вдруг включил на телефоне песню группы Pixies и посмотрел на Макото.

\- Мы встретились в странный период моей жизни.

А потом взял ее за руку.

Макото просто охренела. Они только что подорвали пятерых мудил, которые были виноваты в том, что разозлили Акаши. Социопат-перфекционист с диссоциацией личности, только что процитировавший финал «Бойцовского клуба», трогательно держал Макото за ручку, словно она была той самой чудной сукой Марлой. Солист спросил «where is my mind?», и Макото почувствовала, что ее трясет.

Акаши с интересом всмотрелся в ее лицо. 

\- Вы... вы что, смеетесь?

Макото помотала головой, ее начало трясти еще сильнее... и прорвало: она расхохоталась так, что согнулась пополам, и у нее слезы полились из глаз.

Она этого не видела, но Акаши смотрел на нее, словно на давно желанный подарок на день рождения. Над его шутками не смеялись: говорили, что «приколы» получаются какими-то жуткими. Только Кисе и Рео иногда, но они оба были немного невменяемые.

\- А ты... – задыхаясь от смеха, спросила Макото, - случайно мыло из человеческого жира не варил?

\- Как-то не довелось, - покаянно склонил голову Акаши.

Макото засмеялась с новой силой, но резко остановилась, когда он поймал в ладони ее лицо.

Его взгляд приятно обжигал, и после того, что между ними было, то, что Акаши до этого дня ее бесил, перестало иметь какое-либо значение.

Макото всегда считала, что девчачьи сантименты – это не к ней... и, как это не в первый раз случилось, стоило в уравнении появиться Акаши, просчиталась.

Ее целовали в одном из самых романтичных мест Токио, но Макото было не до злословия: у нее подгибались коленки.

Да уж, ей _очень_ повезло, что маменька укатила на симпозиум.

***

**Сейджуро**: Кажется, я нашел себе женщину.  
**Шинтаро**: ?  
**Шинтаро**: Важный момент: если ты ей заплатил, то это не считается.  
**Сейджуро**: Ты так веришь в меня, я тронут.  
**Шинтаро**: Всегда пожалуйста.  
**Сейджуро**: Помнишь, нам еще капитан говорил: «ищи девушку, которая будет смеяться над твоими шутками»?  
**Сейджуро**: Я нашел.  
**Шинтаро**: Какой кошмар. У меня только два варианта: она либо была под кайфом, либо является цитаделью абсолютного зла.  
**Шинтаро**: ...звезды, как бы я хотел сейчас ошибиться, ты что, где-то умудрился пересечься с Черной Вдовой?  
**Шинтаро**: АКАШИ НЕТ  
**Шинтаро**: ТОЛЬКО НЕ ЭТО, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, АКАШИ

***

На следующий же день Макото вызвонил раздражающий сенпай и позвал пообедать. _Опять._

Вставать и тащиться обедать с Имаёши ей страшно не хотелось. Накануне они с Акаши по возвращению с «наблюдательного пункта» разорили стенд с презервативами в местном комбини. Акаши оказался... приятно изобретательным, Макото ему не уступала – спасибо фундаментальной теоретической подготовке имени PornHub. В итоге легли они примерно в пять утра, а в восемь за Акаши приехал Роллс Ройс, и вволю поспать Макото так и не удалось. 

Поэтому, увидев вечную ухмылку Имаёши, она скривилась, как от внезапного приступа изжоги.

\- Мне слабо верится, что ты успел соскучиться.

\- В фейсбуке ты не отвечала, - пожал плечами сенпай.

Макото смутно вспомнила, что ей с утра приходило слишком много оповещений, и она в полусне выключила вай-фай на телефоне.

\- А что, собственно, случилось? – спросила Макото, душераздирающе зевая. 

Как раз подошедший официант понимающе предложил «кофийку». Макото его выбор, в общем, одобрила, и только проследив путь парня до кофемашины, обратила внимание на Имаёши. Тот протягивал Макото свой телефон, открытый на ее страничке в фейсбуке.

\- Ничего не хочешь рассказать?

Макото хотела было спросить, что он, акула его съешь, имеет в виду, но потом увидела строчку рядом с аватаркой, которой еще вчера не было, и вытаращилась на нее, как Годзилла на Токио.

_Семейное положение: встречается с **Сейджуро Акаши**_

Макото смутно помнила, что Акаши вчера (точнее, уже сегодня) что-то мутил с ее телефоном, к ее вящему недовольству, но ей на тот момент уже слишком сильно хотелось спать, чтобы бить его по рукам.

\- Видимо, ты была не в курсе. Тебя кто-то умудрился взломать? – доброжелательно поинтересовался Имаёши, убирая телефон.

Макото подняла руку, останавливая его, и включила вай-фай на своем телефоне.

**Макото Ханамия** теперь встречается с **Сейджуро Акаши**.  
**Шоичи Имаёши** _и еще 56 людям это нравится_  
**Рео Мибучи**: Мамочки, Сей-чан, ты так хранил свой цветок и отдал его Ханамии?  
**Шун Изуки** _и еще 5 людям нравится этот комментарий._  
**Казуя Хара**: Но-но! Не для Акаши роза нашего тренера цвела!  
**Шинтаро Мидорима**: Никогда в жизни я не хотел ошибиться так сильно.   
**Тецуя Куроко**: **Макото Ханамия**, если ты обидишь Акаши-куна, тебе придется столкнуться с моим неудовольствием.  
**Кентаро Сето**: **Тецуя Куроко**, ага, его обидишь!  
**Сейджуро Акаши**: **Тецуя Куроко**, я тронут твоей заботой, но воздержись от угроз в адрес моей дамы. (:  
**Дайки Аомине**: мы все умрем земле конец.  
**Шинтаро Мидорима** _и еще 32 людям нравится этот комментарий_  
**Тайга Кагами**: а чо такого? по-моему они друг другу идеально подходят

В личных сообщениях был полный ад, и, словно, чтобы добить Макото, сверху светились непрочитанные сообщения от Акаши.

**Сейджуро**: В субботу в четыре. Я за тобой заеду.  
**Сейджуро**: Надень голубой сарафан.

Принесли кофе. Макото опустошила чашку в два глотка и попросила повторить. Имаёши все так же ухмылялся, но у Макото было неприятное ощущение, что ее жалеют.

\- У тебя странное выражение лица, Мако-чан. 

\- Если этот мелкий гондон еще раз протянет руки к моему телефону, то протянет ноги!

Имаёши умиленно склонил голову и подпер ладонью подбородок.

\- И где же он взял твой телефон в пять часов утра?

**Макото Ханамия**: **Сейджуро Акаши**, какого черта ты залез мой телефон?   
**Макото Ханамия**: **Тецуя Куроко**, мне даже интересно, что ты мне сделаешь, дохлячок.  
**Сейджуро Акаши**: **Макото Ханамия**, после всего, что между нами было, телефон – это как-то несущественно, не находишь?  
**Рёта Кисе**: БОЖЕЧКИ АКАШИЧЧИ ТАК У ВАС ПРАВДА ЧТО-ТО БЫЛО?  
**Шинтаро Мидорима**: Акаши, возьми трубку.  
**Казунари Такао**: _прикрепил фотографию «Белоснежка и Тирион Ланнистер»_  
**Рико Айда**: Мне кажется, когда они решать продолжить род, их отпрыск вызовет Апокалипсис.

**Макото**: Ты не мог спросить меня для начала?  
**Сейджуро**: Ты очень милая, когда спишь, я решил тебя не будить. В субботу в четыре.   
**Макото**: Полагаю, белье под сарафан можно не надевать.  
**Сейджуро**: Я об этом не думал, но идея мне нравится.  
**Макото**: Нет, ну как же, а что ты тогда снимать будешь?  
**Сейджуро**: Это был флирт? (:

Имаёши, видимо, следивший за развитием событий на фейсбуке, хмыкнул, чем отвлек Макото. И к лучшему: еще немного мыслей на тему свидания с Акаши, и она могла начать краснеть.

\- И ты ему это спустила? Однако. 

Макото дернула плечом. Ей как раз принесли вторую чашку кофе, и эту она уже смаковала. Имаёши сверлил ее взглядом с минуту, и она фыркнула:

\- Мы варили тринитрофенол. Потом обжимались. Кажется, малыш Акаши решил, что у нас все серьезно.

Имаёши кивнул, гадостно улыбаясь.

\- Оно и видно, ты ведь так и не удалила «семейное положение».

Акаши был ниже нее на шесть сантиметров, младше на год, жил в Киото и был еще тем контрол-фриком. Макото потерла скрытый высоким воротом засос (один из многих), и почему-то не нашла в себе желания нашипеть на надоедливого сенпая.

\- Он был очень убедителен, - наконец ответила Макото и сыто потянулась.

***

В субботу Акаши отвез Макото в музей кинематографии, и они знатно развлеклись в подсобке с нагло утащенным световым мечом Дарта Вейдера. Действо сильно напоминало изнасилование в особо извращенной форме, и Макото очень даже «зашло». После этого рост, возраст и прочие мелочи совершенно перестали ее волновать.

От Роллс Ройса до подъезда она шла в помятом сарафане и без белья, слегка качающейся походкой, словно ходила в бар, а не в музей. 

У двери подъезда драл какую-то плющевую игрушку джек-рассел-терьер на оборванном поводке. Макото даже остановилась: пес истязал игрушку так, словно она разворовала его схрон с костями. 

Вообще Макото не особенно любила животных. Но пес, внезапно прекратив истязать игрушку, пристроился на ней и стал совершать недвусмысленные движения. Это даже умиляло.

Пес помимо оборванного поводка был уже довольно грязным – видимо, потерялся уже несколько дней назад. Макото бы и в службу отлова животных звонить не стала, вот только...

Завершив акт, пес снова начал истязать то, что когда-то было плюшевым медведем. Макото просто чувствовала в этом животном родственную душу.

Она вздохнула и взяла пса на руки, выкинув оскверненную игрушку в урну.

\- Животное, ты пойдешь со мной.

Пес противно-противно затявкал и лизнул Макото в щеку. Решено.

**Макото**: (фотография)  
**Макото**: Мама, познакомься, это Кракен. Он будет жить с нами.

***

Акаши доучивался последний год. Макото поступила в Тодай, несмотря на то, что там же учился надоедливый сенпай. Казалось, ничего не предвещало беды, но потом она увидела в списке своей группы знакомую фамилию...

***

\- Киёши… Это все-таки ты. А я так надеялась, что это просто совпадение.

Длинные, капризно изогнутые губы. Хитро-кукольный взгляд исподлобья. Рисованные «брови-пиявки» на месте практически отсутствующих настоящих, как всегда слишком – не густые – толстые: у человека, их рисовавшего, не очень хорошо с четкостью линий, и симметрия не с первого раза выходит. 

О, нет.

\- Ханамия. 

Теппей хотел бы сказать, что сюрприз она тоже тот еще, но вокруг было слишком много свидетелей. А Ханамия, какой бы она ни была сукой, – все-таки девушка. Не стоило с первого дня учебы портить себе репутацию.

\- Почему не педагогический? Только представь, стал бы учителем физкультуры в старших классах, приставал бы к ученицам...

\- Ханамия, это отвратительно.

Рико сказала бы, что улыбка у него настолько фальшивая, что аж зубы сводит. Она, в конце концов, знала его, как облупленного. Но, к счастью, Рико рядом не было.

\- Вот именно! Я ждала от тебя чего-то отвратительного! А ты... эх. Сплошное разочарование. – Она надула губы, и это должно было выглядеть очаровательно, но не выглядело.

\- Я тоже не представлял тебя юристом. Ты же умеешь делать динамит. Как насчет торговли оружием? Еще не поздно одуматься.

Ханамия недовольно сощурилась – к ним начинали прислушиваться – и деланно засмеялась.

\- Во-первых, мелинит, а во-вторых, я тогда пошутила. Ты что, повелся?

\- Это именно то, чего можно ожидать от дамы, которая встречается с _Акаши_.

Ну вот, начались фантомные боли в пострадавшем когда-то колене. Ханамия, в отличие от Рико или Момои Сацуки, не числилась ни тренером, ни менеджером в баскетбольном клубе Кирисаки Дайичи, предпочитая называть себя «духовным наставником». И Ханамию, и команду ее ручных головорезов в баскетбольной форме Теппей, несмотря на свое вполне искреннее на тот момент предложение «сыграть как-нибудь еще раз», предпочел бы никогда не вспоминать. Он, пожалуй, теперь даже немного жалел, что попал в Тодай.

\- Кто научил тебя язвить? Наверное, Куроко, маленькая мразь. Вы с ним не спите, случайно?

Теппей подумал, что следующие года три станут тем еще испытанием.

***

\- Это что, машина? Твоя?

В голосе Ханамии слышалась смесь зависти и, кажется, расчета. 

\- Служебная.

Подработка у Теппея была милая, как розовые сопельки единорога: он развозил цветы, шоколад и плюшевых зайчиков. В фургоне, соответственно, стояли специфические запахи: Хуго Босс, новый аромат «Смерть аллергика». Хьюга говорил, что Теппею очень подходит, с его-то любовью к розовому. Сам Теппей, правда, не понял, при чем тут розовый.

\- Фургончик ничего себе. Извозом подрабатываешь? – По ее лицу было видно, что Ханамия хотела добавить шутку про хлороформ и похищение детишек, но сдержалась.

\- Тебе-то какая разница? – Теппей говорил нежно, как с душевнобольной.

Хотя, Ханамия и была душевнобольной, в какой-то степени.

\- Может быть, ты меня до дома подбросишь, Киёши-кун? – протянула Ханамия ровно с той громкостью, чтобы ее слышали проходившие мимо студенты.

Теппей очень хотел дать себе пинка.

\- Ну залезай.

По дороге Ханамия успела брезгливо протереть ручки, подлокотники и приборную панель влажными салфетками, стащить у Теппея телефон, чтобы обменяться с ним контактами, а также бессердечно оборжать ручку переключения передач с розочкой.

Теппей же успел проникнуться ощущением «летального исхода и отсутствия справедливости»: когда-то его с Ханамией связывал только баскетбол, и этого уже было слишком много. Когда Теппей понял, насколько часто он теперь будет видеть Ханамию, ему захотелось побиться головой о руль, но он продолжил невозмутимо улыбаться.

Улыбайтесь: людей это бесит.

Теппей не был уверен насчет всех людей, но с Ханамией этот фокус прокатывал.

***

_«У вас новое сообщение!»_

**Теппей**: Скажи своей даме, что использовать своих жертв в качестве таксистов – нехорошо.  
**Сейджуро**: Полагаю, ее это только раззадорит. Терпи, Киёши. Возможно, ей надоест.  
**Теппей**: Как насчет компенсации за бензин?  
**Сейджуро**: Какой ты, однако, мелочный.  
**Теппей**: Акаши  
**Теппей**: Бензин – 120 иен за литр, моральный ущерб – бесценно.  
**Сейджуро**: Ты просишь у меня денег на бензин, но ты делаешь это без уважения...  
**Сейджуро**: Не стыдно отжимать деньги у школьника?  
**Теппей**: Вот, знаешь, не в этом случае.  
**Сейджуро**: Ладно, я с ней поговорю.

_десять минут спустя_

**Сейджуро**: Сколько тебе перевести?  
**Теппей**: Бгг

***

\- У тебя стремная музыка, - заявила Макото, когда Киёши, как послушный мальчик, подобрал ее на следующий день.

Он вежливо улыбнулся, хотя было у Макото чувство, что ее хотели прибить.

\- Это радио. И мне как-то пофиг.

Скорее всего, Киёши действительно было все равно. Он же посредственность. Серость. Он, конечно, так не выглядел, но тут все дело было в генах, а не в нем самом. Эти его розовые футболки особенно бесили: Макото терпеть не могла розовый.

Мама когда-то наряжала ее на утренники в Спящую Красавицу – мечтала, наверное, о прелестной, красивой, воздушной дочурке, которая любит котят и розовый цвет.

С «прелестью» мама прогадала, с красотой, впрочем, тоже. А после того неудачного похода, в котором им с Сето с голодухи пришлось разделать и сожрать небольшое семейство манулов, не пойми как оказавшееся в том лесу, котята представляли для Макото больше гастрономический, чем умилительный интерес.

\- Да-да, я так и поняла. Я записала тебе дисков. Скажи спасибо.

Допотопная магнитола в допотопном фургоне требовала особого подхода – хорошо еще, что был дисковод, а не кассетник.

На самом деле, несмотря на подачу, делиться своей музыкой Макото считала чем-то очень личным, но радио действительно раздражало. Особенно, популярная в последнее время песня про беззащитные цветы сакуры и весенние заморозки, которая, к несчастью, звучала буквально из каждого утюга.

\- Спасибо, - хмыкнул Киёши, наблюдая за тем, как Макото складывала диски, а затем, выбрав один, аккуратно вынула из конвертика и вставила в дисковод. - Свои же уши бережешь, Цветочек.

Кажется, Киёши пытался ее поддеть, и в любой другой день он за это «Цветочек» отхватил бы леща, но Макото в голову вдруг пришла чудесная ассоциация, и она расплылась в улыбке.

\- Ты будешь как Бейн у Ядовитого Плюща в «Бэтмэне и Робине». Моим большим, тупеньким, мускулистым миньоном. Черт, всегда хотела себе миньона.

Киёши, разумеется, был не в восторге.

\- Высажу, пешком пойдешь.

\- Высадишь? Такую прелесть? Как можно.

\- Ты не прелесть, ты сволочь. Большой привет тебе от моего левого колена.

\- Я?..

Макото очень натурально изобразила расстроенную девицу: глаза заблестели, задрожала нижняя губа, грудь резко поднялась при судорожном вдохе. Киёши помрачнел, хотя явно не поверил ей ни на грамм. Он даже не улыбался – хотя, возможно, он просто еще не проснулся.

\- Не смей реветь. Возьми шоколадку из бардачка, только заткнись.

***

Сейджуро без особого энтузиазма улыбнулся очередной девице (третьей за месяц), которую его отец прочил ему в невесты. Эта была дочкой какого-то министра, но выглядела так же миловидно и безлико, как и предыдущие. 

\- Вы играете в сёги, Марико-сан? – спросил Сейджуро, улыбаясь.

По его ощущениям, улыбка была фальшиво-ламинированной, но девица, кажется, купилась: слегка порозовела.

\- Нет, Акаши-сама...

Ну, разумеется. Сейджуро вообще знал мало девушек, играющих в сёги. А более-менее приличным игроком среди них была только Макото. Она даже чаще подбиралась к тому, чтобы свести все в ничью, чем Мидорима.

\- Может быть, го? Шахматы? Шашки? – ладно, последнее он спросил скорее от отчаяния.

Девица помотала головой. Сейджуро вздохнул.

\- А чем вы вообще интересуетесь?

О, она еще и изображает мегастеснительность. Нет, Сейджуро решительно не понимал, в чем крылось очарование Ямато Надэсико.

\- Я увлекаюсь чайной церемонией. Люблю готовить, вышиваю гладью. И бонсай, Акаши-сама, вы любите бонсай?

Сейджуро с большим трудом удержался, чтобы не закрыть лицо руками в отчаянии.

***

\- Отец, я на ней не женюсь, - веско заявил Сейджуро.

Акаши-старший заворчал.

\- Тебе что, принцессу подавай, что ли? Все тебе не нравятся.

\- Я тебе говорил, Мако-чан... – начал Сейджуро, но отец его перебил.

\- Какая Мако-чан, ты охренел, что ли?

Сейджуро расплылся в вежливой улыбке, которая обычно пугала его оппонентов, но папенька его, к сожалению, тоже был не лыком шит.

\- Я не понимаю, что тебя не устраивает. Айкью больше ста восьмидесяти, мать – известный ученый, первая в рейтинге первокурсников Тодай в этом году...

\- Это повод взять ее на работу, а не жениться!

Ладно, это уже повод начать раздражаться.

\- А ты? Что за мягкотелых созданий ты мне подсовываешь? Ах, она чудесно готовит. Очень полезное умение, когда в доме полно слуг! Мне не нужна домохозяйка, я хочу, чтобы моя жена при случае помогла мне спрятать труп!

***

**Теппей**: Какая экзальтированная барышня.   
**Теппей**: (фотография)  
**Сейджуро**: Это Рейнбоу Дэш? Мило.  
**Теппей**: Он, цитирую, должен «согревать меня одинокими зимними вечерами».  
**Сейджуро**: У меня есть повод для ревности? (:  
**Теппей**: Упаси меня Господь от такого счастья! Но вообще у меня уже складывается впечатление, что я женат.   
**Теппей**: Акаши, переведись ближе к Токио, ну пожалуйста.  
**Сейджуро**: Мой отец этого не одобрит, и тогда я стану бомжом.   
**Теппей**: Как Куроко.   
**Сейджуро**: В смысле?  
**Теппей**: Ты когда-нибудь был у Куроко дома?  
**Сейджуро**: Нет.  
**Теппей**: Это потому, что у Куроко нет дома.  
**Сейджуро**: Невозможно.  
**Теппей**: Кагами подобрал на помойке кошку, которая подъедала труп собаки, чтобы выселить из квартиры Второго, который «таинственно появился и не желал уходить». И тут вскрылось, что Куроко живет там вместе со своей собакой уже три недели.  
**Сейджуро**: Но я проверял его прописку, он живет с родителями!  
**Теппей**: Жил. Пока Второй не вырос. Родители Куроко сказали, что взрослый аляскинский маламут – это не мило, и что он их обожрет. А Куроко сказал, что собаку любит больше, чем всю родню, и ушел.   
**Теппей**: И жил в раздевалке баскетбольного клуба, пока Кагами из Америки на каникулы не приехал.  
**Сейджуро**: Однако.  
**Сейджуро**: Если уж такое трудолюбивое, но абсолютно безвольное существо, как Куроко, может решиться уйти из дома, то чем я хуже?  
**Теппей**: Как давно, говоришь, у тебя не было секса?  
**Сейджуро**: Слишком давно.  
**Теппей**: Я так и понял xD

***

Сейджуро впервые за многие годы почувствовал, как из форточки дохнуло свободой. Ему скоро должно было исполниться восемнадцать, а отец все еще жаждал контролировать все сферы его жизни. А тут еще и эти свидания с безвольными девицами-наследницами состояний... Неудивительно, что Сейджуро время от времени нужно было что-нибудь ломать. Но после разговора с Киёши что-то в нем щелкнуло, и Сейджуро понял: так жить нельзя. 

Отец перевод в другую школу в середине учебного года, разумеется, не одобрил. Сейджуро улыбнулся, кивнул и зарегистрировался на eBay. Несколько особо ценных вещей ушло, что называется, с молотка, и, приплюсовав к этому свои накопления, Сейджуро получил вполне достаточную для побега сумму.

Договорившись с Рео, он купил на его имя фургон и отдал еще некоторое количество хрустящих бумажек за тюнинг. В фургоне теперь можно было зимовать. Имелся лежак, рабочее место, «обеденная зона», и все выглядело вполне уютно. 

С выбором школы в Токио было сложнее. Сейджуро не устраивали либо баскетбольный клуб, либо цена обучения. Он кисло вычеркивал из списка Шуутоку, Сейхо, Тоо... Но потом он посмотрел на стоимость обучения в Сейрин.

Тецуя, кажется, как раз жаловался, что его назначили капитаном, несмотря на все протесты. 

Сейджуро улыбнулся, как император Палпатин. 

Уже в следующие выходные Рео сел за руль фургона и повез его в Токио. 

***

Тецуя никогда не думал, что ему когда-нибудь кого-нибудь придется учить своей «суперсиле», невероятной незаметности. Все началось во вторник утром, после летнего перерыва, когда он с удивлением увидел, как в его класс входит _Акаши_, обаятельно улыбается, вызывая коллективный вздох восхищения у девочек, и говорит:

\- Приятно познакомиться, меня зовут Акаши Сейджуро. Люблю учиться, увлекаюсь сёги и баскетболом. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне.

А потом проходит и садится на пустовавшее место перед Тецуей, которое раньше занимал Кагами. 

Сначала Тецуя не знал, радоваться ему, или нет. Хотя Акаши, конечно, разом решил несколько его насущных проблем. В этом году администрация школы настояла на том, чтобы должность капитана баскетбольной команды взял на себя Тецуя, что его совсем не радовало: капитан быть невидимкой-распасовщиком не имел морального права, да и возможностей, если говорить честно, тоже. Акаши, только вступив в клуб, разумеется, взял тяготившую Тецую обязанность на себя. Место перед Тецуей теперь не пустовало, и он снова мог незаметно спать на уроках, что тоже радовало. А еще у Акаши был чудный фургон, в который Тецуя практически сразу переселился из опостылевшей ему раздевалки.

А потом, как и предчувствовал Тецуя, начались проблемы.

Оказалось, что Акаши перевелся в Сейрин без благословения своего папеньки, нагло подделав документы, и через неделю за ним, прямо на урок, пришли «шкафчики» Акаши-старшего. 

Домой Акаши, видимо, возвращаться не собирался: только завидев знакомые лица, он открыл окно и смылся из класса, прямо со второго этажа. 

Тецуя помнил, что Акаши когда-то пробовал заниматься паркуром, но не думал, что его бывший-настоящий капитан достиг в этом уличном спорте подобных успехов. Хотя, чего тут удивляться – у Акаши хорошо получалось все, за что бы он ни брался.

Впрочем, нет, с последним Тецуя погорячился. Освоить скилл незаметности у Акаши получалось через пень колоду в лучшем случае.

Второй проблемой помимо «шкафчиков», которые беглого сына своего босса искали, но поймать не могли (для того, чтобы угнаться за Акаши с его паркуром, они банально не вышли габаритами), была девушка Акаши, которую тот же Мидорима называл «цитаделью абсолютного зла», Ханамия Макото.

Это был один из тех редких случаев, когда Тецуя был согласен с Мидоримой.

Впрочем, наверное, Тецуя судил слишком предвзято. После того, как Ханамия начала встречаться с Акаши, с ней стало вполне терпимо иметь дело, потому что Акаши умел давить членовредительские порывы своей дамы в зародыше. Но делить с ней тесный фургон, когда Ханамия заезжала выпить чаю, Тецуе все равно не нравилось. Что было совершенно взаимно.

Дошло до того, что Тецуя устроился на подработку грузчиком в комбини на вторую половину дня: даже если нежеланная гостья не появлялась, Акаши после школы играл в онлайн-сёги и, соответственно, был настолько невыносимо самодовольным, что с ним было невозможно разговаривать.

Что ж, им все равно нужны были деньги – по крайней мере, Тецуе так точно: ему не нравилось мерзнуть в прачечной в одном белье, пока стиралась его форма (Акаши обставил свой побег более обдуманно, и необходимый минимум одежды у него, все-таки, был).

Нет, наверное, он был слишком суров к Ханамии: она же согласилась пойти на курсы вождения, хотя до этого не собиралась, чтобы им помочь. Фургон приходилось периодически переставлять, чтобы «шкафчики» Акаши-старшего не напали на их след, а Рео не мог так часто мотаться к ним из Киото, поэтому пока что они испытывали судьбу, и Тецуя колесил по городу в маске Дарта Вейдера. Схема была продумана заранее: на случай, если их остановит дорожная служба, Тецуя мог быстро скрыться, а потом «вдруг» оказаться на переднем пассажирском вместе с Акаши, и кормить полицейских байками о том, что у владельца фургона живот прихватило, пока Рео срочно несся бы к ним из Киото. Рео, правда, от плана был не в восторге. В общем, как только Ханамия получила бы водительские права, Рео мог вписать ее в страховку и больше не волноваться.

И потом... Акаши был очень хорошим другом Тецуи. И раз с Ханамией он выглядел счастливым, Тецуя мог за него только порадоваться.

***

\- Милая, это магия. Ты притягиваешь к себе маньяков и фургоны, - весело сказал Теппей, когда забирал Ханамию рано утром.

У Ханамии, судя по очень злым глазам, на эту подколку даже костяшки начали чесаться.

К вящему удивлению Теппея, Акаши все-таки решил перевестись. Его отец, как он и предсказывал, оказался категорически против. Все закончилось тем, что Акаши переселился в фургон, перевелся в Сейрин, и начал по ночам играть в сёги на деньги. ...Теппей плохо представлял себе, как домашний мажорчик Акаши терпит походы в прачечную и общественные бани, или ест полуфабрикаты вместо привычного фуа-гра.

Прав у Акаши, разумеется, еще не было, и рисковать лишний раз, чтобы самому подбросить Ханамию до университета, он не мог. 

Так что от парка рядом с Сейрин помятую Ханамию, разумеется, забирал Теппей.

В окошко с пассажирской стороны постучались, и Теппей опустил стекло: у двери стоял Акаши, трогательно растрепанный, в кроссовках на босу ногу и мятой олимпийке. У Ханамии неуловимо изменилось выражение лица, и Теппею даже стало немного стыдно за свою шутку. Он старательно не слушал, как они тихо переговаривались, и подумал, что, кажется, знает, как можно назвать эту странную парочку: мимимишное садо-мазо.

О, целуются. 

\- Акаши, тебе привезти кофе в следующий раз? – Теппей кивнул на подставку со стаканами из Старбакса. – А то ты выглядишь не совсем живым.

Акаши перевел взгляд на него – на удивление доброжелательный.

\- Да, пожалуй. Тяжко жить без кофеварки.

Ага, а еще без прислуги.

Ханамия тем временем с вожделением протянула руку к одному из стаканов.

\- Черный, я надеюсь?

\- Как твоя душа, - ответил Теппей.

Рейнбоу Дэш ехидно улыбалась ему с приборной панели.

***  
**Дайки**: кагами мой нигга!  
**Тайга**: какая честь. чего?  
**Дайки**: возвращайся очень тебя прошу  
**Тайга**: дай угадаю, ты страдаешь, потому что тебе не с кем играть в стрит? ну так приезжай, раз уже соскучился.  
**Дайки**: акаши перевелся в сейрин  
**Дайки**: я не хочу играть против них с тецу они страшные  
**Дайки**: переходи в тоо у нас есть печеньки рё  
**Тайга**: огосе  
**Тайга**: а чего это он?  
**Дайки**: в душе не ебу  
**Дайки**: теперь они с тецу живут в фургоне скуби-ду  
**Тайга**: у вас там другого акаши не появилось? чёт слабо верится  
**Тайга**: или его из-за ханамии из дома выгнали?  
**Тайга**: было бы жаль, они очень друг другу подходят  
**Дайки**: ты чо совсем  
**Дайки**: это потенциальные родители антихриста

**Сейджуро**: Кагами, я так и знал, что ты настоящий друг.  
**Тайга**: я так и знал, что ты ебаный сталкер, акаши!

***

Когда у Сейджуро появилось подозрение, что люди его отца все-таки вычислили его, хм, место жительства (по городу поползли слухи о фургоне-призраке, который базировался в самых неожиданных местах), фургон переселился в небольшой лес, и до школы, прачечной и комбини они с Куроко теперь добирались на велосипедах. И именно этот сложный для него момент выбрал Мидорима, чтобы заехать в гости.

Мидорима красноречивым взглядом окинул фургон и возлежавшего рядом Второго. 

\- Сейрин, баскетбольный клуб бомжей, - драматично процедил он сквозь зубы. 

Такао в рикше хихикал.

Сейджуро милостиво не обращал на это внимания.

\- Меня только один вопрос беспокоит: откуда у тебя деньги на еду?

\- Я работаю, - как само собой разумеющееся, ответил Сейджуро.

\- Работаешь?

Мидорима, когда хотел, мог очень красочно интонировать реплики. 

Сейджуро даже немного оскорбился.

\- Ну да, я что, по-твоему, не могу работать?

\- _Ты?_ Нет.

Такао в рикше уже не хихикал, а бессердечно ржал. 

\- Работающий Акаши Сейджуро звучит еще менее правдоподобно, чем Куроко Тецуя, грузчик в комбини.

Сейджуро нацепил на лицо маску Дарта Вейдера и сжал пальцами горло Мидоримы – места для дистанционного форсгрипа в фургоне было маловато.

\- Меня беспокоит ваше неверие.

Губы Мидоримы сжались в тонкую линию.

\- Акаши, не смешно.

\- А по-моему - очень, - пожал плечами Сейджуро.

Мидорима тем временем прищелкнул пальцами, словно о чем-то догадавшись.

\- А. Я понял. Акаши, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но играть в сёги на деньги – это не работа.

\- Ну почему же? Я трачу время, я получаю деньги – вполне себе определение работы.

Сейджуро давно понял, что служит магнитом для отпетых гондонов, которые почему-то имеют наглость называться его друзьями.

***

\- Ты не стесняешься заниматься сексом при Куроко? – спросил Киёши, подавая Макото стакан с ее бессменным (черным, как сердце Киёши Теппея) кофе как-то утром.

Макото сначала подумала, что ослышалась.

\- С чего ты взял, что там был Куроко? – спросила она, отпивая кофе, горячий, словно лава.

Киёши медленно показал пальцем на собаку, которая спала рядом с фургоном Сейджуро. Фургон неплохо расписали под Скуби-ду хулиганы, Сейджуро даже понравилось. Макото подозревала, что он мог им и приплатить 

Макото внимательно посмотрела на смутно знакомого маламута в форменной майке Сейрин.

\- Да быть не может, там же тесно, как в кладовке, я бы его заметила, - неуверенно проговорила она, беспомощно оглядываясь на Киёши. 

\- Лучше проверь переднее сиденье, - ласково посоветовал Киёши, и Макото сорвалась с места.

\- Макото, ты что-то забыла? – сонно спросил Сейджуро, потягиваясь рядом с фургоном.

Макото молча прошла мимо и открыла переднюю дверь. Киёши оказался прав: в водительском кресле безмятежно спал Куроко.

Чудо, что от крика Макото в окрестных домах не вылетели стекла.

\- Сейджуро, как ты мог, он что, был здесь все время?!

Мгновенно проснувшийся Сейджуро подлетел к ней и удивленно посмотрел на дико озиравшегося спросонья Куроко.

\- Куроко, - заговорил Сейджуро, но тон вместо зловещего вышел какой-то жалобный. – Я же просил тебя _погулять_.

Куроко непонимающе моргнул, а Макото захотелось убивать. Она слышала краем уха, как смеялся Киёши, и удерживалась от того, чтобы не задушить «человека-невидимку», только каким-то чудом.

\- Я и погулял. Выгулял Второго, вернулся, увидел, что вы немного заняты, и решил поспать впереди.

Макото издала вопль раненного тюленя. Сейджуро закрыл глаза и сжал переносицу, а затем терпеливо уточнил:

\- Тебя родители никогда не просили _пойти погулять_?

Все еще ничего не понимавший Куроко помотал головой.

\- Что такого-то, я же не смотрел. И даже почти не слушал...

\- Сука! – прошипела Макото и вытащила из-за резинки чулка армейский складной нож.

Киёши на заднем плане продолжал все также душераздирающе хохотать.

Десять минут спустя Макото и Киёши уже ехали в университет, и у нее подрагивали руки от желания что-нибудь сломать. Куроко все еще был жив и, что особенно неприятно, невредим. Сейджуро, видите ли, не хотел, чтобы Макото калечила его друзей. 

\- Друг, тоже мне! Что он там вообще делает?

\- Живет, - хмыкнул Киёши. – Ты смотри, у Куроко есть мистические способности превращать своих лучших друзей в геев, и ведь притом, сам он ни-ни. Хотя, Акаши настойчивый...

Злость в Макото немного утихла, так что она попыталась привести в порядок свои брови. Конечно, заниматься этим в машине – плохая идея, но что поделать.

\- А что, есть статистика? – фыркнула Макото. – Да, Сейджуро танцует кей-поп, но он натурал! – Она патетичным жестом указала на свою грудь.

\- О, про Огивару Куроко говорил точно так же. Про Аомине и Кагами слышала?

\- Да ты сплетница, Теттян! 

Макото наконец-то закончила с бровями и достала тушь. Наверное, хорошо, что у нее не было возможности встречаться с Сейджуро каждый день: умываться влажными салфетками и мыть голову сухим шампунем – то еще удовольствие.

\- Я не виноват, что мне все всё рассказывают, - пожал плечами Киёши.

\- Так что они?

\- Помнишь, как наши любимые чудики из Тейко, плюс Кагами, в Рио на Олимпиаду ездили? – Киёши отвратительно широко улыбался, чем Макото немного раздражал, но она все еще была больше зла на Куроко, так что просто неопределенно хмыкнула в ответ на вопрос, продолжая краситься. – Олимпийская деревня, вечер после первого матча, ребята позвали к себе гимнасток из соседнего домика понятно, с какой целью. Сухой закон, правда, не располагал к немедленному раскрепощению, так что они решили перекинуться в картишки, а потом кто-то предложил сыграть в бутылочку. И одним из первых выпало целоваться Кагами с Аомине. Понятное дело, чмокнулись для галочки, но Аомине же без подначек не может. 

\- О, - протянула Макото. – Я уже вижу, чем это закончилось.

\- «Кагами, ну ты совсем целоваться не умеешь, у меня не встал», - гнусаво проговорил Киёши, изображая басок Аомине. – Кагами на «слабо» ведется, как пятилетка, ну и засосал его прямо там. Гимнастки были в восторге, Мидориму стошнило. Феерия. И в этот момент, как рояль из кустов, появились папаши этих двух придурков.

\- А они как туда попали? – выгнула Макото нарисованную бровь.

\- Отец Аомине оказался местным "Пабло Эскобаром" – почему он выслал сынка с женой в Японию, к ее родне, я не в курсе. А папаша Кагами – тоже, кстати, бандит, только американский, врал нам Кагами, как сивый мерин, - специально приехал из Штатов, на игры посмотреть. Эти двое познакомились на трибунах, нашли друг в друге родственные души, выпили и пошли ребят навестить. И тут такое. Завязалась драка, потом пошла стрельба, ад и Израиль. В общем, весело ребята съездили.

\- Бедняжки. И что потом?

\- Я так понял, им тогда так прилетело, что они решили переспать друг с другом просто из принципа, чтобы было не так обидно. Как думаешь, почему Кагами выкинул Куроко вместе со Вторым из своей квартиры пинком под зад?

\- О, так мы товарищи по несчастью, - процедила Макото, ломая в пальцах щеточку для ресниц. – Этого сраного вуайериста когда-нибудь замочат. По крайней мере, я очень на это надеюсь.

***

\- Как насчет анала?

\- Сейджуро, имей совесть, вынь из члена пирсинг сначала. Ах-х-ха-а...

\- Нравится?

\- Да, продолжай...

\- Фр-р-р-р...

\- Это что было?

\- ...такое ощущение, что под моим лежаком кто-то допивает свой ВАНИЛЬНЫЙ ШЕЙК! 

\- Фр-р-р-р...

\- Куроко, как давно ты здесь?

\- Я был тут с самого начала.

\- АРГХ!

***

**Макото**: Я больше никогда не смогу заниматься сексом.  
**Шоичи**: Радикально. И почему же?  
**Макото**: Теперь мне всегда будет казаться, что где-то рядом прячется этот сучонок Куроко!  
**Шоичи**: Божечки, я бы тогда тоже больше никогда.  
**Шоичи**: Допустим, чувствую я, что скоро кончу, поднимаю голову и вижу эти ужасные, немигающие глаза...   
**Шоичи**: Так и в импотента превратиться недолго.   
**Макото**: И Сейджуро эта моль дороже, чем я! Ни выгнать не может, ни мне побить не дает.   
**Макото**: Я его бросила.   
**Макото**: Пусть теперь со своим Куроко трахается, мне плевать.  
**Шоичи**: …выпить хочешь?  
**Макото**: Ты себе не представляешь.

***

Это было далеко не самое радостное пробуждение в жизни Теппея. 

Во-первых, было два часа ночи. Во-вторых, он проснулся от телефонного звонка – звонила Ханамия. В-третьих...

\- Киёш, я в гвно, збери меня.

Теппей зевнул, мрачно глядя в потолок. 

\- Для кого такси придумали?

Судя по дикции, Ханамия успела где-то очень хорошо употребить.

\- Я - самодостаточная женщина, я могу позволить себе купить коктейль! Один. А потом еще один. Имаёши слинял с какой-то сисястой бабой еще час назад, а у меня кончились деньги!

Теппей тяжело вздохнул и потянулся к своим спортивным штанам.

\- Где ты?

\- Гиндза, бар «Heaven's Door».

\- Скоро буду.

У бара Теппей стал свидетелем дивной картины: к Ханамии подошел некий субъект, они обменялись парой фраз, после чего она нежно приложила его головой о свое колено. Теппей закатил глаза и дважды ударил по клаксону. Ханамия тут же отвлеклась от избиения несчастного парня, чуть ли не вприпрыжку подбежала к фургону и, хоть и с большим трудом, загрузилась на пассажирское место.

\- Тебя к Акаши или домой?

\- Акаши – гондон! – патетично воскликнула Ханамия, пытаясь пристегнуться. – Вези меня домой, мой верный конь!

Теппей вздохнул и порулил по знакомому маршруту. Ханамия по дороге заснула, прилипнув щекой к стеклу, и засопела. Через двадцать минут Теппей притормозил у знакомой многоэтажки.

\- Приехали!

Ханамия очнулась и сонно спросила:

\- Сколько с меня?

\- Тысяча иен, - пошутил Теппей.

\- У меня только пятьсот, - ответила Ханамия, кинула ему на колени купюру и вышла, чудом не упав.

Теппей растерянно моргнул.

Ханамия тем временем, вместо того, чтобы пойти к подъезду, обошла фургон, зашла в кусты и села, так что осталась торчать только голова, глядя на Теппея, словно сова.

Теппей смотрел на Ханамию. Ханамия смотрела на Теппея.

Через минуту, устав играть в гляделки, Теппей опустил стекло.

\- Ты что делаешь, придурошная?

\- Жду, когда ты уедешь.

Теппей, выругавшись про себя, вышел из фургона и поднял Ханамию на ноги. 

\- Я не таксист, идиотина, я Киёши Теппей! По-твоему, цветочный фургон похож на такси?

\- О-о-о! – протянула Ханамия, словно кончая. – Киёши! – К вящему удивлению Теппея, она залезла руками к нему под футболку и стала ощупывать пресс и бока. – Это так несправедливо, что ты даже в задрипанных трениках сексуален!

Теппей с минуту переваривал этот скандальный пассаж, и пришел в себя, когда Ханамия стала гладить его лопатки, прижавшись щекой к его груди. Он отстранил ее от себя, а затем загрузил на плечо, как мешок с рисом.

\- Какая квартира? – спросил он, направляясь к подъезду. 

\- Генерала Ямато, двадцать четыре... – бормотала Ханамия ему в спину.

\- Я знаю твой адрес, квартира какая?

\- Ой, телефон уронила...

Теппей обернулся. На тротуаре действительно лежал телефон. Сам телефон, батарея и задняя панель. Он вздохнул, наклонился, умудрился собрать телефон одной рукой, и, уже не доверив гаджет Ханамии (толку, правда, не было: телефон отказывался включаться, а хозяйка аппарата опять засопела), пошел к дому, думая, как найти нужную квартиру. Встать под окнами и кричать «Ханамия-сан», что ли?

Видимо, его молитвы были услышаны: к ним подбежала заспанная дама с джек-рассел-терьером на поводке.

\- Макото! Макото, что случилось?!

\- Все мужики – козлы! – дернулась Ханамия на плече Теппея. – Кроме Киёши, но Киёши не в счет, он мой миньон.

Теппей облегченно улыбнулся.

\- Слава Будде, что вы на нас наткнулись, она все никак номер квартиры говорить не хотела.

\- Кошмар! – покачала головой, видимо, Ханамия-сан, открывая дверь. – Проходите... Она раньше никогда так не делала!

\- Теттян, да у тебя жопа, как у Криса Эванса! – решила снова подать голос Ханамия, когда они шли к лифту.

Теппей, предвидев ее следующий шаг, очень захотел зажмуриться. Он оказался прав: Ханамия стала трогать его за вышеупомянутую часть тела. Впрочем, он был быстро спасен. Ханамия-старшая схватила дочь за руки, возмущенно вопрошая:

\- Макото, что ты делаешь? Я тебя этому не учила!

\- Да ладно тебе, мам! У Киёши клевая задница, почему бы не пощупать? Сама попробуй!

Теппей хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Ханамия-старшая, наверное, тоже. 

\- Мне кажется, - процедил он, пытаясь стряхнуть со своей ноги пристроившегося джек-рассела, - что кое-кому не помешает холодный душ.

***

**Макото**: Ты сучара.  
**Шоичи**: Почему?  
**Макото**: Ты оставил меня пить в одиночестве.  
**Макото**: И сегодня я проснулась с Киёши Теппеем.  
**Шоичи**: Я предвкушаю интересную историю.  
**Макото**: Он забрал меня из бара, отвез домой, а потом просто лег со мной, потому что спать оставалось часа три.  
**Макото**: Рыцарь, блядь.  
**Шоичи**: Ты сама говорила, что Киёши – твой миньон.  
**Макото**: А еще я вчера предложила своей маме потрогать его задницу.   
**Макото**: Кажется, я вообще слишком много вчера говорила.  
**Шоичи**: Бгг

***

Макото выключила магнитолу, потому что у нее страшно болела голова. Но Киёши же был мстительным где-то в глубине души. Поэтому он, ухмыляясь, достал губную гармошку. 

Мелодия взвыла пилой, которая, видимо, должна была рассечь череп Макото на брусочки. 

\- Love Me Do, серьезно? – поморщилась Макото, прикладывая ко лбу банку колы.

\- Ах, ну раз вы настаиваете... – Киёши улыбнулся еще шире и стал наигрывать что-то другое, смутно знакомое.

\- А это что? – обреченно спросила Макото.

\- Bestrafe mich.

Это преступление – выглядеть таким радостным с недосыпа. Киёши продолжал играть, и теперь Макото точно знала, что доброжелательные улыбки ничего не значат: у Киёши Теппея было самое черное сердце во вселенной.

EL FIN!

P.S.

[Макото уже неделю преследовали ручные марьячи Акаши Сейджуро. Даже ее миньон, Киёши, ему продался и играл песни про любовь на губной гармошке.

Макото была готова убивать. 

Финал этой пьесы из театра абсурда состоялся в пятницу вечером, когда Макото лениво набирала на ноутбуке реферат для университета.

За окном послышалась какая-то возня, а потом она разобрала усиленный колонками голос предателя-Хары, одного из марьячи.

\- Раз-раз, проверка, кам май лэди, кам кам май лэди...

Макото отодвинула жалюзи и выглянула на улицу. Под ее окном собиралась музыкальная банда. Акаши, естественно, руководил балаганом. Непонятно, правда, что он собирался делать: его потуги игры на акустической гитаре были откровенно жалкими. 

Пиликнуло оповещение из инстаграма: Киёши Теппей запустил прямой эфир.

\- Вы ни за что не догадаетесь, в чью честь затевается этот импровизированный концерт, но я очень надеюсь, что у нее в квартире нет запаса серной кислоты, чтобы вылить нам на головы...

В дверь позвонили. 

Макото открыла – с самым злющим выражением на лице. На пороге стоял Куроко.

\- Акаши-кун без тебя очень страдает. Так что я оставил ему Второго и вернулся к родителям. Надеюсь, вы помиритесь.

Макото даже не успела ничего сказать: он исчез.

За окном взвыла электрогитара. На вокале оказался весьма знакомый голос. 

А Макото думала, что Сейджуро не поет.]


End file.
